Anything You Can Do
by hidari12
Summary: A little Jimmy and Cindy Sumpin', Sumpin'


**I haven't posted anything on here for six months although I've been lerking reading different stories and such. I've started working on other stories that I haven't updated in quite a while and hope to have them posted soon. Anyway, I heard this song and I thought it would be a perfect fit for Jimmy and Cindy trying to see who's better. Most of you probably heard this song before, but I just imagined them singing it and got a chuckle out of it. I hope you get a laugh too.**

**Disclamer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.****

* * *

**

**Anything You Can Do

* * *

**

Every year on the first warm spring day you can always count on a few things. The green grass. The smell of flowers blooming. New leaves budding on the trees. The feeling of love in the air, and Jimmy and Cindy arguing about something totaly irrelavent. This spring was no exception. Sure, they liked each other, but there they were outside of the school bickering away. You could set your watch by them. Everyone was used to this specticle by now so most people steer clear but there are a few on lookers. What are they arguing about this time? Let's drop in and find out...

"Vortex, your argument is totally illogical and has no basis in fact."

"What's the matter Neutron? Can't handle the truth?" Cindy asks as she leans against a wall.

"I could if what you were saying _were_ true." Jimmy retorts.

"You know I'm right, Neutron, just admit it." Cindy folds her arms across her chest, "Girls, namely me, are just as good if not better in most things than boys. Namely you."

"Don't make me laugh, Vortex." said Jimmy waving her off.

Cindy stands up straight and put her hands on her hips, "I'm even better than you at that! HA, HA, HA!"

"Well, your mouth is big enough! HA, HA, HA!...**HA!!**"

"Why you little..." Cindy begins to approch him but her response is suddenly interrupted because, out of nowhere, and without warning, music begins to swell and both Jimmy and Cindy are overtaken with an irrestitable and unexplainable urge to...sing.

---

**Cindy:** Anything you can do, I can do better.  
I can do anything better than you.

**Jimmy:** No, you can't.  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can.

**Jimmy:** No, you can't.  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can.

**Jimmy:** No, you can't.  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

**Jimmy:** Anything you can be I can be greater.  
Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.

**Cindy:** No, you're not.

**Jimmy:** Yes, I am.  
**Cindy:** No, you're not.

**Jimmy:** Yes, I am.  
**Cindy:** No, you're **NOT!**

**Jimmy:** Yes, I am.Yes, I am!

**Jimmy:** I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.

**Cindy:** I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.

**Jimmy:** I can live on bread and cheese.  
**Cindy: **And only on that?  
**Jimmy:** Yes.  
**Cindy:** So can a rat!

**Jimmy**: Any note you can reach I can go higher.  
**Cindy:** I can sing anything higher than you.

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (High)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Higher)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Higher)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Higher)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Higher)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

**Jimmy:** How'd you do that? (s_poken_)

**Cindy:** 'Cause I'm a girl silly. I can do that. (_spoken_)

**Cindy:** Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything cheaper than you.

**Jimmy:** Fifty cents?  
**Cindy:** Forty cents!

**Jimmy:** Thirty cents?  
**Cindy:** Twenty cents!

**Jimmy:** No, you can't!  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. Yes, I can!

**Jimmy:** Anything you can say I can say softer.  
**Cindy:** I can say anything softer than you.  
**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Softly)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Softer)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Softer)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Softer)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Softer)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Softer), YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

**Jimmy:** I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
**Cindy:** I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker! (_this part really doesn't apply to them_)

**Jimmy:** I can open any safe.  
**Cindy:** Without gettin' caught?  
**Jimmy:** Yeah.  
**Cindy:** That's what I thought--you crook!

**Jimmy:** Any note you can hold I can hold longer.  
**Cindy:** I can hold any note longer than you.

**Jimmy:** No, you can't.  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can

**Jimmy:** No, you can't.  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can

**Jimmy:** No, you can't.  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can  
**Jimmy:** Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...

**Cindy:** No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
**Jimmy:** Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

**Cindy:** Anything you can wear I can wear better.  
In what you wear I'd look better than you.

**Jimmy:** In my coat?  
**Cindy:** In your shirt!

**Jimmy:** In my shoes?  
**Cindy:** In your pants!

**Jimmy:** No, you can't!  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can.Yes, I CAN!

**Jimmy:** Anything you say I can say faster.  
**Cindy:** I can say anything faster than you.

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Fast)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Faster)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Faster)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Faster)

**Jimmy:** Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
**Cindy:** YesIcan! (Fastest)

**Jimmy:** I can jump a hurdle.  
**Cindy:** I can wear a girdle.  
**Jimmy:** I can knit a sweater.  
**Cindy:** I can fill it better!  
**Jimmy:** I can do most anything!  
**Cindy:** Can you bake a pie?

**Jimmy:** No.  
**Cindy:** Neither can I.

**Jimmy:** Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.  
**Cindy:** I can sing anything sweeter than you.  
**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

**Jimmy:** No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
**Cindy:** Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

(at the same time**) Jimmy:** No, you can't. **Cindy:**Yes, I can!

---

"Wow! That was wierd. Where'd that come from?" asks a bewildered Cindy.

"I...don't know..." wonders Jimmy as they both look around trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Me and a friend were talking about musicals and how without warning people just start singing for no reason. I though it would be funny to have Jimmy and Cindy do that, but I had to find the perfect song. Stupid, yes?...or is it? BTW, the song was written by Irving Berlin in 1946 for the Broadway production of "Annie Get Your Gun". See? Who says you can't learn something new. 


End file.
